


eight drink dimitri strikes again

by captainguyliner



Series: 8 drink Dimitri collection [3]
Category: Anastasia (1997), Anastasia - Flaherty/Ahrens/McNally
Genre: Birthday Party, Birthday Sex, Drunk Sex, F/M, Hangover, Implied Sexual Content, Pregnancy, Sexual Tension, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-19 23:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14248455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainguyliner/pseuds/captainguyliner
Summary: Dimitri had sworn that he would never get as drunk as he did at Anya's party ever again, for the sake of his family, but eight drink Dimitri had a reputation that precedes himAnya decides to cook up a plan which involves the emergence of someone who hasn't appeared in a long time... eight drink Dimitri.





	eight drink dimitri strikes again

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little trashy sequel fic to The night's young and Russian's are mad & Worrying's not like me (the revenge of 8 drink Dimitri) because I actually love 8 drink Dima and wanted to bring him back, so enjoy.

Dimitri had sworn that he would never get as drunk as he did at Anya's party ever again, for the sake of his family, but eight drink Dimitri had a reputation that precedes him, and quite frankly, Anya and Dimitri had been trying for months to give their precious little Alexei a younger sibling, but their attempts were futile, and they were both about to give up when Anya realised that it was Dimitri's birthday soon. They were sitting peacefully on their bed, Alexei had fallen asleep, curled between the both of them, they couldn't bear to move the small child, and opted to let him sleep in their bed tonight. He was almost four, his chubby childish cheeks were beginning to soften up and shape into childish cheekbones. Anya's heart swelled, her heart ached for another small infant to hold and to stroke, it's chubby cheeks, and snuggle it close to her. She decided it was time to enact an extremely crazy plan "Dima?" She said his name as if it were a question, Dimitri hummed his reply, looking drowsily up at her from where he was resting on the pillow next to her. Anya slid down to face him "It's your birthday next week, and I was thinking, I know it sounds crazy, but we umm... got lucky on my birthday party thanks to you being a lightweight and I was thinking that just maybe we might get lucky again on yours?" Dimitri blinked a few times staring at his wife, she was absolutely crazy, the last time he'd gotten flat-out drunk had resulted in little Alexei currently nestled between them, sleeping peacefully. She did have a point. "Anya, are you sure you want to brink out eight drink Dimitri again? maybe it was just a fluke" Anya looked him squarely in the eyes, her crystal blue eyes were pleading with him now "We've tried everything Dima, but we haven't tried this. I don't see the harm in it" Dimitri then began to list off the various reasons that he hasn't brought out eight drink Dimitri in over 4 years. After many back and forths between the couple, and a final huff from Dimitri Anya grinned pleasantly and carefully removed herself from the bed. "I'll call Lily, it looks like she has a party to plan"

Lily had been all too happy to oblige, she didn't even ask why they wanted a party in the first place, she was high on the euphoric rush of party planning. The Dowager Empress, when asked to look after Alexei for the night, needed a little more convincing, she eyed her granddaughter up and down before asking her to sit. Anya felt like she was back in the hotel room, being interviewed by her again. Her heart picked up in her chest, it's beat now thumping a little faster. "And why would you like to me to take care of your precious Alexei, my darling?" Her inquisitive eyes had a mischevious glint to them as they raked over Anya. She squirmed in her seat. "Well.. umm.." She struggled to get the words out. She had always managed to be able to confide in her nana, but when it came to things concerning her and Dimitri's sex life, that was something she never ever wanted to do, and yet here she was, almost passing out from embarrassment. "You know, so Dimitri and I can have some..." She paused before lowering her voice and leaning in for the last part of the sentence "alone time" Anya hung her head a little bit as she waited for her nana to reply. "Oh. I see" The Dowager Empress was grinning now "You and your young man wish to give me another grandchild" Anya was now blushing furiously as her nana scooped her up in a bone crushing hug "You should have lead with that my dearest Anastasia!" If it was possible for Anya's cheek to flush a deeper shade, it was happening. With a kiss to the cheek and another hug and what appeared to be ner nana's way of saying "Go get em tiger", she was rushed out the door and on her way home. Dear lord, she hoped all of this work paid off.

The night had arrived, they had dropped Alexei off in the library of the Dowager Empresses townhouse, and with a kiss, hug, and the promise of seeing him tomorrow both Anya and Dimitri were headed off to the parlour room. Anya looked entirely delectable in her dress, it reminded him of the dress she wore on their night out in Paris, just after they'd settled into their townhouse. The resolve he maintained to not tear it off of her right then and there was amazing, he wished he had it as easy as Anya, she looked calm, cool and collected, although he noticed the nervous wringing of her hands that he'd grown accustomed to. He gripped her hands gently and looked deeply into those beautiful Romanov eyes "Everything's gonna be fine" Anya smiled, that radiant smile he fell in love with before she stretched up onto her tippy toes, and pulled down o the lapels of his jacket so she could gently press a kiss to his lips. Fire coursed through Anya as attempted not to jump Dimitri right then and there, anytime he wore a suit around her, she struggled to maintain any sense of sanity, his charming smile, and dashing posture mixed with the elegant suit had a swooning effect on her, she doubt he actually knew that though, because if he did, he'd probably be wearing a suit every day. They reached the parlour to be greeted by Lily and Vlad, who clapped the birthday boy over the shoulder whilst Lily placed a flute of champagne in everyone's hands "To Dimitri!" She cheered as everyone took a swig from their glass. Anya met the flushed eyes of Dimitri, the effects of the first drink already taking hold of him. There was no going back now, she smiled and planted a kiss against his lips, which he all to happily returned "Let the games begin" she whispered before pulling away to get herself another drink, in hopes of calming her nerves. This was going to be a long night.

Dimitri was already on to is second drink as the guests started milling in, he'd loosened his tie and waistcoat and was chattering loudly. Anya giggled airlessly at his side, it would never cease to amaze her how amusing Dimitri was when he was drunk, she honestly didn't understand why he was such a lightweight, but who was she to complain, it was all just a bit of harmless fun. The third drink came half an hour after the second, and with that, his tie and waistcoat were gone completely, three drink Dimitri was one of her favourites as he bowed before her, and she curtseyed before he swept her up into an extravagant waltz, twirling her around the room like he did in their younger days, before Paris, every now and then they'd be caught in the odd waltz or two, but nothing as lively as this. She enjoyed being lifted into the air as if she weighed nothing, he soon switched them to the polka, flailing wildly around, almost stumbling over his feet. She chuckled loudly as Dimitri went to grab them another drink, Lily was at her side instantly "Not that I'm complaining, but what's with him? I thought he said he'd never get that drunk again" Anya struggled to keep her mouth shut, and quickly announced "It's his birthday, I guess he decided to let loose for a night" Thankfully Dimitri returned with a flute of champagne and she downed it quickly, and took his outstretched arm, fleeing quickly from Lily who didn't look swayed by her answer in the slightest. She forgot how off pitch fourth drink Dimitri was as he serenaded her, it took five minutes of torture before she gave in and shoved another drink his way. 

Vlad had described how horrible five drink Dimitri was, but she hadn't been there to witness it, but she had promised him that because this was her plan, she would look after him all night. This meant she had to deal with hot mess, pukey Dimitri. He swayed a little where he was standing, and his complexion turned a little green, Anya rather quickly rushed him to the bathroom where he promptly threw up. She watched as his hulking frame hunched over the toilet bowl, emptying the mostly liquid contents of his stomach. She felt terrible watching her husband helplessly heave and retch, she now knew how he felt during her last pregnancy, and how he would feel again in a few months if everything went according to plan. Once he was finished she helped clean himself up and handed him another drink, it was the only way to stop him from puking again. After his sixth drink, he had lured them to a remote corner of the room where he was resting his head on her shoulder, just snuggling her, whispering hushed compliments and praises.She forgot how cute six drink Dimitri was, she promptly brushed away the hair that had managed to flop over his eyes and she placed a kiss gently on his forehead. She was pretty sure she'd had a few more drinks than Dimitri at this point and wondered if she might be reaching her limit soon, but when Lily passed them two shots of vodka, she downed it, vowing it would be her last drink for the night. Dimitri began braiding her hair, now on his seventh drink, just one away. the alcohol in her system had completely numbed the anxiety bubbling in her stomach, and as she saw the waiter approaching with another shot of vodka she handed it to Dimitri and watched him down it.

This was what she'd been waiting for all night, the clarity returned to his eyes and longing burned between the both of them as they both ached to get each other out of their clothes, this time it wasn't Dimitri who initiated it, but Anya, she pulled his arm seductively toward the grand hallway and he gladly followed. At this moment the Dowager Empress saw them entering the guest bedroom and smiled a knowing smile before finding Lily and Vlad in the crowd of party goers. The older woman informed the couple of Anya's plan and Lily, whose grin was bright enough to light up a pitch black room abruptly ended the party, effectively shooing everyone from the premises. She looked between Vlad and the Dowager "Oh tomorrow morning is going to be so fun" 

Dimitri scooped Anya up into his arms as he strode determined towards their bedroom, once inside with the door firmly shut and locked behind them the air around them seemed alive with electricity, they pressed their bodies together, their skin tingling where it connected with each other. Soon the air caught fire and Dimitri's mouth was on Anya's and he had lifted her up, she had wrapped her legs around his waist, and wound her fingers through his hair, their passionate embrace had turned them toward the bed, where Anya's gorgeous dress was shed, and her hair pulled free of its braids, Dimitri's shoes had been lost somewhere during the night, and it wasn't long before Anya hand him out of his pants. The last words spoken that night was the hurried sentence "Are you sure this will work Anya? I don't want to get your hopes up again" Anya silenced his futile worrying with a kiss "I'm absolutely sure this will work, you do know that eight drink Dimitri has a reputation, and I do believe he'll live up to it" Dimitri let out a husky chuckle before smashing his lips against Anya's.

The sun shone brightly the morning of Dimitri's birthday, it was as if the heavens above shied down on him graciously, Anya was the first to wake as she rolled over in Dimitri's arms and groaned as the bright light streamed down o them, she had yet to open her eyes and the light was already blinding her. Dimitri woke soon after groaning as well, Anya may have had one too many drinks last night, and was certainly paying for it now, Dimitri opened his eyes groggily and chuckled at his mess of a wife, her hair was mussed completely, she had bags under her eyes and she reeked of alcohol "I guess princesses can't hold their liquor either" she groaned before snuggling closer to Dimitri's bare torso. "Shut up birthday boy, I can still hold mine better than yours, and I'm half your size" she managed to mumble out, Dimitri's laugh vibrated against Anya's face, tickling her and making her roll over onto her stomach, Dimitri rolled over to capture her in a slow, passionate kiss. "Wanna bet?" she laughed as she drew lazy patterns over his chest "Game on!" she giggled placing a chaste kiss to his lips "The first person to vomit or pass out loses" she outstretched her hand for him to shake and he obliged, chuckling at the officialness of the situation "Deal" anya placed another slow, deliberate kiss against his lips, that almost eneded in a repeat of last night's events, they pulled away slowly, panting hard as Anya, looking up through heavily lidded eyes breathed out an airy "happy birthday" He had her right there.

After round two they both scurried off to bathe and make themselves somewhat presentable after the blissful haze of his birthday present wore off, both Anya and Dimitri succumbed to the grumbly effects of the hangover and shuffled into the parlour room to be met by the mischevious grins of the Dowager, Vlad and Lily, who were all holding a smiling Alexei. Despite having bathed they both slipped into their clean pyjamas and entered the parlour room, the light instantly making their heads pound, they both plonked themselves down in the love seat, stretching themselves out so they were almost lounging together. A snicker could be heard as Alexei bouned over to his parents, a little ball of energy and excitement that they were not prepared for. He jumped up on the lounge and painfully squirmed and wriggled his way between them, a sharp elbow to Anya's rib, a bony knee to Dimitri's groin, making their friends erupt into fits of laughter. Their heads pounded harder, Anya was sure hers was going to explode. "Vlad, doesn't Anya look positively glowing?" Anya was not prepared for the teasing to come from all of them, maybe just from nana, she wanted to shrivel up and die, and she was sure Dimitri wanted too as well. She did not have the energy or brain capacity to fight back the snide comments, and resorted to having a slight nap on the loveseat, her head pressed against Dimitri's shoulder. "Yes darling, she looks radiant" She should've known that nana would have spilt the beans on her plan, she should have come up with an elaborate lie to tell her, but then again nana knew when she was lying, and that would've made the situation worse. But the teasing was somewhat right though, underneath the hungover mess, Anya's skin seemed to glow with a newfound perfection, and she'd soon find that her plan worked perfectly, Alexei squirmed again, elbowing both Anya and Dimitri awake. The Dowager's arms reached out to pull Alexei from their laps, depositing him on the couch next to her. "Alright, I think we've teased them enough, it's time for coffee and breakfast" Dimitri was practically salivating at the thought of warm buttery croissants, Anya was just happy to be getting coffee. A servant entered the parlour room carrying the warm pastries and placed them right in front of the couple, Dimitri instantly tucked in, stuffing his mouth full of the soft dough. Anya was a little more reluctant, the usually scrumptious smell was making her stomach do backflips, she hesitantly picked one p and took a small bite, the soft pastry turning to ash in her mouth. Her stomach lurched and she shot up, her hand clutching her mouth as she ran for the bathroom "I win!" shouted Dimitri through a mouthful of croissant, before deciding he should help his poor wife.

They knew their plan had worked when Anya was visited by her nightmares, she hadn't had them since they first moved into the townhouse, but she'd had them when she was pregnant with Alexei, so they knew for sure that everything had worked when Anya woke one night with a scream, startling Dimitri awake as well, tears streamed down her face as she whimpered and clutched at Dimitri, he'd picked up a trick or two to help battle her nightmares, he gently stroked her hair and sang her lullaby to her until she was calm enough to go back to sleep. They didn't realise it until the next morning, she'd slept later than usual, and shuffled into the kitchen to be greeted by Dimitri who was situated at the stove making breakfast, and Alexei who practically flung himself at her. "Morning boys," she said cheerfully, plonking herself down at the dining table. Dimitri quickly kissed her before plating up her breakfast. French toast, her favourite, she eagerly took a few bites before stopping cold, Dimitri watched as she practically flung herself to the bathroom, emptying the contents of her stomach. Dimitri followed behind her, holding her hair out of her way. When she was finished she turned to face Dimitri with a smile on her face, he raised an eyebrow inquisitively "Do you know what this means?" he shook his head, looking rather confusedly at his wife "The nightmares, the nausea, this means the plan worked" She beamed up at Dimitri who looked down at her stomach, a small smile spreading across his lips. "Are you sure?" She smiled and nodded as he lifted her dress to inspect her stomach, there lay a small, barely visible bump "Well you have been getting chubbier" She scoffed and slapped his arm, making it go numb. "Ow!" he screeched. "I'm kidding, you look gorgeous as always" She beamed up at him before smashing her lips against his in a rough embrace "Mumma?" they parted to look at their son, his chubby childish face contorted into confusion as he entered the bathroom. "What's wrong?" he asked, Anya scooped him up in a warm hug, placing a gentle kiss on his forehead "Nothing's wrong darling. In fact, everything's right" Dimitri was the one who spoke now. "You're going to have a little brother or sister" the child smiled warmly and the family hugged each other tightly. This beautiful moment between parents and their child, they just wished that their own parents were hit to witness it.


End file.
